As Sweet As Murder
by Mira L. Nara
Summary: Neji is confused. Sakura loves Neji. Shikamaru loves Sakura. Ino loves Shikamaru. Naruto Loves Ino. Hinata Loves Naruto. Kiba Loves Hinata. Homecoming is in a month. Does anyone have the guts to confess? It just may be as sweet as murder.
1. Enemy

**A/N: Ah, the start of a new Fanfic. I think I might keep this one going, as long as my peers acknowledge it. If not, then I will discontinue it... TT**

--

((Day One))

--

"What a drag.. I get to sit behind this bitch." The pink-haired teen twitched when she heard that voice. '_Shit.'_

She turned her head slowly to look behind her and saw her enemy since third grade, Nara Shikamaru.

"So, Haruno, didn't expect to see me first thing on your first day back from school, eh?" Sakura's eye twitched again.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

Sakura shook her head. She never did know why they hated each other, they used to be best friends. But Sakura guessed ever since Shikamaru was number one in her third grade class, and she had _always _been number one. Sakura turned back towards the board once again and tried to pay attention, but flashbacks kept her form concentrating.

**((Flashback))**

"Alright class, listen up. Report cards come out tomorrow. So you all know what time it is today, right?"

Sakura grinned to herself, once again she was going to get the certificate for being top of the class, seriously, she got it everytime! She turned to face her best friend, and grinned again seeing anticipation written all over his face.

"Shikamaru-kun, you know I'm going to get top of class again. But as always too, I'm sure that you will get second." The boy turned to Sakura.

"Just you wait, Sakura-chan! I have tried really hard this time, and I'm sure that I am going to get top of class!" Sakura chuckled.

The room was quite noisy. Classmates were either betting on who was going to be top of class, or debating over it.

The teacher rolled her eyes and clapped her hands, "Class, quiet down!" She waited for the last murmur to disappear before she began again. "As I had tried to begin, today I am going to announce the student who is top of class." Sakura flipped her shoulder length, pink hair over her shoulder, anticipating the applause.

The teacher continued, "And our top student is... Nara Shikamaru!!" Sakura's mouth dropped open, along with Shikamaru's.

_'What?! This is _not_ happening!' _Sakura's eye started twitching.

"K-Kurenai-sensei!! How is this possible?!" The pink-haired girl shouted out without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth knowing she had possibly hurt her friends feelings.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked down and sighed. "See! Ha ha! I told you!!" She soon snapped her head back up and glared at the young boy.

"What did you say?!" She growled. Shikamaru grinned at Sakura as he stood up, walking towards the teacher to receive his certificate. Sakura ignored her friend the rest of the day, and this ignoration soon turned into hatred and a sense that they were now enemies.

**((End of flashback))**

Sakura sighed and leaned back in her chair, not wanting to remember anything besides the fact that she totally hated Shikamaru now.

He kneed her in the back, "Hey, where the hell is our sensei?" Sakura grimaced in pain and flipped the Nara boy off.

"Shut the fuck up, and stop kneeing me in the freakin' back!"

"Jesus, you are _such _a drag..." Sakura remembered Shika being such an energetic boy. Ever since he started being top of class, he became _extremly_ lazy.

And also, Sakura gave up on being the smartest, but that didn't stop her from being the best. She was still happy that she was second in most classes, and sometimes she just didn't care.

Sakura added black streaks to her rare pink hair, and wore heavy black eyeliner everyday. The punk teen wore fishnets on her legs and tight skull t-shirts. Because of her rebleness, it had attracted many teenage boys and started her some fan-clubs.

She was quite pleased that her popularity was higher than her rival, and he wasn't too popular.

Shikamaru snickered at Sakura's attitude. '_Troublesome woman...'_ He decided that screwing around with her wasn't the best idea, so he just decided to catch up on some sleep.

But sleep didn't want to come to him. He sat up straight once again, and stared at Sakura's back. A note was slipped onto his desk, and he opened it up.

_'Hello Shika-kun! I see that you have to deal with Sakura-chan once again.. Maybe I could deal with her for you... Anyways, wanna eat lunch with me today? Ino'_

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the blond that sat down the row. The Nara scribbled his answer quickly.

_'Fuck no. I can deal with the bitch myself.'_

He passed the note down to Ino, and saw her shocked face.

_Poof._

All of a sudden, a silver-haired teacher was standing at the front of the room. Everyone suddenly quieted down. Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard a few giggles and girls whispering.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got lost on the road to life.."

Sakura stared at the teacher as if he had some disease. She then gasped as another knee sank into her back, "Ow! What the hell?!" She turned around and looked at the culprit.

"Stop staring at the sensei. He was that stupid one from fourth grade. The one who 'talked' to the boys..." Sakura shuddered at the thought of that 'talk'. She ignored it and turned back around.

The sensei cleared his throat and scanned the room for any trouble, "As I was saying... I am Hatake Kakashi. But just call me Kakashi-sensei." He looked through his one visible eye, the other was covered with an eye patch, and he sighed. '_This class looks like trouble...' _"By the looks of all of you, I might have to change your seats around..."

_'Hell yeah!' Inner-Sakura screamed._

**_'Finally! Now I won't have to deal with that bastard!'_**

Kakashi took out a piece of paper and looked at the class' arrangement already. He thought for a brief moment, and then he decided.

"Uchiha, switch with Yamanaka." Ino let out a rather loud groan and switched spots, putting her clear across the room, away from Shikamaru.

The pink-haired girl held her breath as she waited for the silver-haired sensei to make her switch places.

"Hyuga-sama, switch with your cousin." Sakura watched as the timid Hinata switched from sitting right next to Sakura, to sitting next to Sasuke, which made her even more timid. She then looked over to see the school's most popular student, Neji Hyuga, sit right down next to her. Sakura blushed madly and looked down at her desk through emerald eyes.

_'Shit. This is almost worse than sitting in front of Shikamaru... But at the same time, it's ten times better!!'_ she thought, _'I kinda don't want to switch seats now...'_

Kakashi looked at the arrangement now. _'Still needs moving.' _"Haruno..." Sakura felt her body tighten and she closed her eyes. "Never mind, you stay where you are." She let out a sigh of relief.

--

Their sensei eventually finished up the new seating placements right when the bell rang. And the punk teen sprang out of her chair and raced out of the classroom, then straight to her locker.

"Sakura-chan!!" Sakura heard someone shouting her name and turned around to see a very hyper and bubbly blond pushing and shoving people out of the way.

"Hey, Naru-chan!" She waited for him to push through the crowd of freshmans. He arrived out of breath and sweating. "Too much for you to handle?"

Naruto shook his head and wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead, "I think I ate too much ramen this summer... Either that or I didn't work out enough." Out of no where, he suddenly started looking around frantically. "H-hey...Sakura-chan... Have you seen Ino-chan yet?"

Sakura giggled. She had totally forgot about Naruto's Ino obsession. The punk then looked down the hallway only to see Ino flirting madly with her nemesis. "If I were you, I wouldn't head down the hall..."

Naruto looked at her like he was about to cry, "WHY?! I have to go that way for my next class period!!"

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind. I also have to go that way, so let's go." She grabbed her materials for the next class and headed towards it.

--

Shikamaru glanced down the hall and watched the pink-haired teen gather her stuff. He knew she would be heading his way, her class was that way. Plus, he was the one who printed out all of the schedules. She was going to math, and so was he. Shikamaru grabbed his math stuff as well and scurried off.

He made sure that he was in the classroom before her, and sat down at any random desk. He watched the doorway, waiting for the punk beauty to arrive. He snapped out of his little trance and decided to act like the Shikamaru that Sakura knew, and readied himself with a wadded up paper ball.

The punk girl strolled through the door with Naruto by her side, only to be pelted with paper balls. She turned her attention to the lazy boy who was throwing them. "Shikamaru..." she growled.

The boy just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Naruto looked around the room, two seats were left. One was on the other side of Shikamaru, and the other was by the window next to Ino.

Naruto, not being the smart boy he is, dashed over and sat next to Ino, leaving Sakura left with Shikamaru.

_'Holy. Shit. This. Sucks.' Inner-Sakura mumbled. 'There is NO way we are going to sit next to him!!'_

_**'I know!'**_Sakura agreed with her inner-self_. **'But what are we going to do? Make Naru-chan give up his seat with Ino?'**_

_'Hell yes! He can have other chances to sit with Ino!!' Inner-Sakura shouted. 'I absolutly refuse to sit next to that...that...BASTARD!'_

Sakura knew that she had to agree with herself, but it was just too mean to make Naruto move and sit next to her enemy. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Suddenly, the bell rang and a sensei with a cigarette hanging from his mouth walked into the room.

He stopped to examine the classroom, and landed his gaze on the slightly different teen standing in front of him.

"Take a seat before I count you tardy." Sakura nodded and hurried over next to Shikamaru.

She growled and placed her books on the table with a grunt.

_'At least he can't knee you in the back anymore..' _Inner-Sakura said trying to cheer her other up.

**_'That's true... But he can still do other stuff...Like possibly throw more paper balls at me...' _**Sakura growled again.

Shikamaru turned to her and gave her a look that said 'What-the-hell?'

"Umm.. Sakura... Since when were you an animal? I mean, you keep on growling..." Sakura snapped her head towards him and gave him a death glare. _'Shit. Wrong statement!' _Shikamaru just turned his focus to the teacher and actually tried to pay attention.

But he knew that a certain pink-haired teen wearing holy fishnets wasn't going to let him concentrate. He stole a glance at her, but unfortunatly for him, Sakura was keeping a close eye on him.

"What the hell do you want?" She questioned.

"You should wear less revealing clothes to school. I don't want my enemy to get embarrassed by someone else other than myself." Sakura looked at him and twitched a bit again.

"What the hell? Alright, who is giving you the drugs... 'Cuz obviously you are taking some kind of drug..." He shrugged and gave her a smile that made Sakura feel like puking.

--

Sakura was relieved once the second to last bell rang, which indicated that the first day of school was almost over. She ran to her locker and hurriedly grabbed her final stack of books and rushed over to Anko-sensei's classroom.

While she was doing all of this, Shikamaru watched her secretly. He sighed to himself, _'This is way too troublesome for someone like me to handle... Fuck. I let this go too far...' _He looked around and tried to determine which way was Anko-sensei's classroom.

He looked down the hall and saw an annoying blond heading his way. He groaned and walked away towards his own classroom.

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting nervously at her desk as she eyed Neji chatting with the ever so bitchy Tenten. The punk despised Tenten so much, only because she was friends with Sakura's crush since sixth grade.

Neji felt a pair of eyes on his back, so he turned around only to catch the last second of Sakura's stare. He watched as she ducked her head down and stared at the ground.

Sakura felt her face heat up and she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

_'Shit. He's looking our way isn't he?' Inner-Sakura shouted._

_**'Yeah, unfortunatly!'**_

_'Then let's make our move!!'_Sakura sighed at her inner-self's self-conciousness.

_**'I'm afraid that won't happen so easily!'**_

_'Why? We are just as sexy, wait more, then freakin' Tenten!' _Sakura then shoved her inner-self in an imaginary box and then put that in a closet.

"Ha. Beat **_that_**!" Sakura said cheerfully punching her fists in the air.

"Beat what?" The punk slowly turned around to face the boy with pale purple eyes looking down at her.

_**'Did I seriously just say that outloud?!'**_Sakura thought to herself.

_'Sorry girly, unfortunatly you did...' Inner-Sakura replied._

"U-uh... N-nothing!" She looked back down at the ground and waited for the sensei to walk in.

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something, Haruno-san."

"I-it was n-nothing! I-I was just t-talking to myself..." Neji muttered an 'oh' and turned around to go back over by Tenten, but Anko strolled in.

"Hyuga-san, take a seat next to Haruno!"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest...

But Tenten beat her to it, "Anko-sensei!! Neji-kun wanted to sit next to me!!" She whined.

Neji turned to her and sent her a glare that said 'Shut-the-hell-up!' "Tenten, that is rude. I would rather sit next to Haruno-san anyways, she would be less annoying and much more quieter."

Sakura blushed at that statement and ran her fingers through her pink and black ponytail.

Science was Sakura's favorite class, not only because it was last period, but because she knew science meant cool experiments.

She stole a few glances at Neji, and noticed he was writing a note to Tenten each and every time.

Sakura knew it was wrong, but she read one of them. And honestly, it really disturbed her.

_Neji-kun, did you seriously mean what you said at the beginning of the class?_

**No, not really. I just didn't feel like aruguing with Anko-sensei...**

_Oh! That's good! What_ do _you think of that Sakura girl..._

**She's awfully quiet whenever I see her, but when she's around the Nara boy, seems like all hell breaks loose...**

_That's hilarious Neji-kun! Do you think she likes him?_

The notes really made Sakura angry, but she knew not to tell Neji that. She waited for Neji's response.

_'If he says that we like Shikamaru... I'm going to lose it, then all hell will break loose!! SHANNARO!'_

**_'Seriously, I mean, who would think that!? We've been enemies since like...FOREVER!'_**

Sakura sat still and closed her eyes to relax herself.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed Neji was listening to Anko's lecture on how the class should behave since they now were juniors.

A piece of paper landed on his desk and Sakura's eyes suddenly darted to the note.

He slowly opened it.

And she waited to see the response.

**I don't really think so... I think they would be more of enemies than that... Why?**

_Oh. I was just wondering.. And I guess you're right! Because Neji-kun's always right!_

Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she finished reading it.

Suddenly the a voice came on over the intercom announcing the first day of horror was over.

''Teachers and students please pardon this interruption for the afternoon announcements..."

Sakura ignored majority of it...except for one announcement that caught her attention:

"The Homecoming dance is in exactly one month from today! So plan your apparel and grab a date, then meet the Konoha High School staff in our gymnasium for a night you won't forget!"

Her heart pounded and she slowly looked at the boy sitting next to her.

And one thought ran through her mind.

The exact same thought that ran through Shikamaru's mind as well:

Would they say yes if I asked them?

--

**A/N: AHHHH!! I finished my first chapter!! . I'm sooo excited!! Lawlz. I really like how this story is going so far!! w I hope some people get what's going on right now... If not, just send me an PM and I'll gladly answer some questions!! **

**R&R**

**-Mira L. Nara- **

**((that's my new official pen name!))**


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Mwahaha! I got reviews on my last chapter!! SWEET!**

**--**

((End of Day 1))

--

The pink-haired girl laid down on her bed and pulled the skull comforter over slim body. She closed her eyes and thought about the events after school.

((Flashback))

As the announcements were ending, Sakura's mind was totally engulfed with the same question.

_'Would Neji want to go to Homecoming with us?' Inner-Sakura asked._

**_'I doubt it. This really sucks!!'_**Sakura huffed.

She stood up and dashed out to her locker, only to be greeted by Naruto.

"Hey, Naru-chan, thanks a lot for making me sit next to Shikamaru-teme! You baka!"

Naruto chuckled and shrugged, "Sakura-chan... You know exactly what I would have done if I saw Ino-chan sitting all by herself."

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly, "Alright. Well, I have to get going! Bye Naru-chan!"

She waved bye and headed out the front school doors.

--

As she rounded the corner onto her block, Sakura heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around and spotted a piece of paper lying on the ground.

**_'What the-?'_**

The punk picked up the small paper and unfolded it.

Blank.

She flipped it over to reveal the other side.

Blank.

"Alright then." She continued on to her house and stopped on the front porch.

A red rose was taped onto the door.

And it was blood red.

The was a note also taped onto the door.

Sakura unfolded it, hoping that there was _something_ on it.

She read the note, which actually looked more like a poem.

The last two lines especially made her chuckle:

_This note is completly anonymous,_

_but you are absolutely phenomonous._

She shook her head and just simply laughed.

Sakura opened the front door and walked in. Her older, and much prettier, sister was sitting on the couch.

"Hey twerp. Home from school already?" Sakura ignored her sister's comment.

"Yeah. What about you Samari? Did you skip _again_?"

She didn't wait for a response, but just walked up the stairs and dropped her backpack on the ground.

Sakura's room had black walls, with white and silver skulls painted all over the place. Her bed had a skull comforter, and instead of having jewlery, she had a collection of safety pins.

She turned towards her laptop and turned it on.

((End of Flashback))

Sakura rolled over and tried to fall asleep. But sleep refused on coming, because the strange secret admirer was keeping her awake.

She rolled back over and stared at the ceiling. Was it possible that her admirer was a close friend? Or was it a complete stranger that she had no clue on who it was.

Either way, Sakura was completly befuzzled. Maybe she was going to find out who sent her the rose tomorrow... Or maybe never.

But she wouldn't find out anytime soon, that's for sure.

At least he thought so.

--

**A/N: Doood... I did not feel like finishing this chapter! . Lolz**

**Ha, so yeah... All the even chapters are used for either cliffhangers or chapters to explain stuff...**

**Anyways, I really didn't like this chapter, but who cares!**

**I don't want to give away couples right now... but if you REALLY want to know... maybe I'll tell you through a PM.**

**Lawlz**

**R&R**

**-Mira L. Nara-**


	3. Untrustworthy

**A/N: SHWEET! MORE REVIEWSSSS!**

**--**

Day 4

--

Shikamaru walked slowly towards the school.

At least until he spotted a certain Hyuga.

He ran to catch up and stepped in front of the boy.

"Nara, is there any way I can help you?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Yeah, I have a favor to ask of you."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"And that favor might be...?"

Shikamaru grinned devilishy, "For further references, I would like for you to stay away from Pinky."

"Excuse me?" Neji questioned.

"I said...Stay away from Pinky, you know...Sakura?" Neji tilted his head to the side to try and understand the Nara's words.

"Oh.." He paused, "you should have said that in the first place.." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "And also..Why should I stay away from Haruno?"

Shikamaru twitched, and here he was, thinking that Neji had finally got it.

"Because I-" He was cut off when a car door suddenly slammed.

Both teenage boys turned around to see a tall, red-head girl looking at them.

"Which one of you is the Hyuga?" The tall girl asked.

Shikamaru shakily pointed at Neji as he quietly walked away, or at least tried to.

Neji grabbed his arm and didn't let him leave.

The girl fixed the glasses resting on her nose. Shikamaru quickly scanned what she was wearing. Her clothing choice was quite similar to Sakura's, a tight black t-shirt withfishnet top underneath. She had a maroon skirt with morefishnets underneath that. Her shoes were more like boots and came up to her knee.

"I-I'm Ne-Neji... Is there a problem miss?" He stuttered.

"Uh, yeah. My younger sister is utterly obsessed with you."

The boys' eyes widened as they realized who was standing in front of them.

Haruno Samari. Sakura's older sister.

--

While hopelessly watching a certain blond, Naruto sighed.

The blond girl flipped her hair that was in a ponytail, resting on top of her head.

Naruto stared into her blue eyes every time they just happened to look his way.

A thump was heard when someone sat down next to the boy. He turned his head to see who it was.

"Hey buddy, how's it goin'?" Naruto looked at the boy, he had red fang looking marks on both cheeks.

Naruto grinned at his good friend, Kiba.

"I guess you can say it's been going good..."

Kiba chuckled, "Still falling for Ino?"

The blond boy blushed and looked down, "N-No...W-what m-makes you think th-that??"

The brunette laughed again at his friend's stuttering, heck, it was almost as bad as Hinata!

"Hey, the bell is about to ring, I have to go!" Naruto just nodded as his friend trailed off.

_'Jesus, Naruto, what is wrong with you today?'_

_--_

Neji twitched as he saw the girl lean in closer to his face.

"So, Hyuga, did you ever think that my sister had an obsession with you?" Samari questioned.

"N-no. I don't know.. A lot of girls are obsessed with me these days..." He muttered.

The redhead chuckled, then laughed harder.

Shikamaru just stared at the ground the whole time, clutching his fists.

_'Why? Why does her sister have to do this right in front of me?' _

"I didn't really think Haruno-san would be the kind to obsess..."

The statement just made her sister laugh harder.

"Then let me explain this. Sakura has writing, all over her walls. I never get a chance to exactly see what is says, but from afar, it seems like stuff about you," she paused, "then, her closet is stuffed full of yearbooks. And out of every yearbook, your picture is cut out. She has about ten from sixth grade, seven from seventh, and twelve from eighth."

Shikamaru couldn't stand it any longer. He looked up and glared at Samari.

"Do you really think Neji has the time for you? I don't really think he cares either."

The red-head gave a shocked look at Shikamaru.

And suddenly, the bell rang.

Samari stormed off to her car, and sped off.

The lazy boy scanned the crowd for Sakura, and shockingly, he couldn't find a single pink head.

--

Sakura sat at her desk nervously. She never did like first period at all.

She ran her fingers through her hair, that was straightened today, and pulled back by a headband. Her black bangs covered her slightly large forehead, and she had black glasses on that day.

As soon as the second bell rang, she ducked under her chair, knowing that a paper ball was going to come flying out of nowhere suddenly.

After a few seconds of waiting, she sat back up in her seat, and sighed.

"Hey, Pinky."

Sakura's head slowly turned to see Shikamarusitting behind her with a grin planted on his face.

"Hello, bastard."

Shikamaru's grin quickly faded to a frown.

"Aww, Pinky, it's not nice to call people names." He said chuckling.

Sakura poked him in the forehead and waved her finger around, "Look who's talking."

She turned back around and noticed Neji was suddenly sitting next to her. The teen's face suddenly turned red.

"Good morning, Haruno-san."

"G-good morning, Hyuga-san.." She said quietly.

"Your sister, Samari, payed Shikamaru and I a visit this morning."

_'Dammit! That stupid sister of ours! Being all nosy and in our business!' Inner-Sakura yelled._

**'No shit. How did she even know who to talk to?' Sakura yelled back.**

_'I don't know.. but something tells me that we should give her a nice ass-whipping when we get home!' _

**'Shannaro! Totally!'**

"O-oh.. I didn't know she was here..." Sakura muttered.

She suddenly felt a sharp pang in her back, and slowly turned her head to see a knee currently shoved into her lower back.

Her eye twitched and she turned fully around to face the culprit, "Shikamaru..." She growled.

He looked up and looked Sakura straight in the eye, then smirked. "I highly doubt you didn't know she was here, you probably sent her so she could confess your feelings about Neji for you." The pink-haired girl's face turned red at that statement.

Sakura grabbed Shikamaru by the collar and brought his face close to her own and whispered in a low voice, "You better stay the fuck out of my business..."

The lethargic boy shrugged, "Guess it can't be helped." He then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, at least until the bell rang.

--

Sakura slammed her food tray down on the table.

_'Why on earth would Samari show up at the school?' Inner-Sakura questioned._

**'I don't know...All I want to know is what could she have told them?'**

The punk sighed as she picked around with her food. Broccoli for lunch? Puh-leeze.

"Hey Forehead, what's makin' you blue?" Sakura looked to her side and saw her enemy/best-friend sit down next to her.

"Not much, Pig. Just thinkin'... Freaking Shikamaru needs to back off. He's seriously pissing me off. Badly."

Ino tilted her head to the side, "What did Shika-kun do?" Sakura sighed, she sooo wished Naruto was here, and not Ino.

"Oh, my sister showed up and Shikamaru keeps on teasing me about it...I swear, some day, he's going to get what he deserves!" Sakura said triumphantly looking at the sky.

Ino just chuckled.

Within minutes, the next class period bell rang, and Sakura dashed to the garbage can to throw her lunch away.

She had to stop by her locker quickly to retrieve a book, since the beginning of the class period was S.S.R.

For some odd reason, Naruto was at her locker, with a discriminating look on his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

The usually loud blond looked at the ground and sighed.

"I-Ino-chan still likes Shikamaru, doesnt she?"

Sakura shuffled her feet and looked at him.

"Yeah, but I'm sure if you two talked, maybe you could find out how much alike you are!"

The blond prankster shook his head, "Sakura-chan..It's not that simple. You like Neji, and it's possible he likes you back. But with Ino-chan...She likes Shikamaru, not me."

He turned his body and started walking away, but kept his was still facing the girl.

Sakura noticed he wasn't really paying attention, and he was about to-

"And also SAkura-chan, Ino-chan is too popular for a guy like m-"

Sakura had to interrupt him, "NARUTO! Turn around!!"

Just as the girl spoke, Naruto turned around and came face-to-face with the popular blond cheerleader.

Except...Something wasn't right. Naruto felt something on his face and looked down to see that his own and Ino's lips were now touching. Noticing that, Naruto's face turned a bright shade of red.

He quickly backed away and cover his mouth in embarrassment. The male blond then took off to his next class.

On the other hand, the platinum blond stepped forward with wide eyes.

"B-billboard Brow..What just happened?!"

"I don't know Pig, but I guess it's better than him knocking you to the ground...I think.."

Ino shrugged and walked off to her class as well.

The rebel teen stood still and looked at the retreating Ino's back confusingly.

_'What just happened?!'_

_--_

Sixth period was Sakura's favorite class, Art with Deidara-sensei.

She also got to sit next to her other best friend, Hinata Hyuga.

When Sakura first met Hinata, she thought befriending her would bring her closer to Neji. But that didn't work as well as she thought.

Just because they were cousins, didn't mean Neji and Hinata lived by each other. Turned out that Neji lived on the other side of town with a distant cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. And plus Neji and Hinata hated each other.

Sakura hated Hinata's hair, so she tried to persuade Hinata's father to let her grow it out. And the punk was successful. The pink-haired girl was also the reason for Hinata's new courage and her change of clothes.

But Sakura never did tell her friend the reason why she suddenly started hanging out with her.

The rebel girl took out the drawing pad Deidara-sensei gave her at the beginning of the year, and started sketching a picture.

--

Shikamaru stared dully lat the keyboard.

Business Tech. was such a drag.

And to make it worse, Kakuzu, the money freak, was the sensei of this class.

The dark-haired boy thought about earlier that day, his encounter with Samari. She was quite indeed scary, almost as bad as that Suna girl.

Was any of the stuff she said about Sakura true? Shikamaru knew of Sakura's crush, but he didn't really think she was _obsessed.. _Maybe her sister was exaggerating, and maybe Sakura didn't really obsess over the Hyuga..

Samari was also almost a duplicate of Sakura, except that Samari had red hair, and Sakura has pink hair. They both had identically glasses, which was very weird...

Shikamaru was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when someone called his name, "NARA! What the hell do you think you are doing?! You're wasting time, and time is money!"

Shikamaru sighed and started on his work.

_'How troublesome...'_

_--_

Sakura stood at her locker and looked around the hall. Passing Period had just started, and she was one of the only ones with her stuff. She started to walk to her last period class, Science.

The punk strolled down the hallway, until she ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey, Haruno, did you miss _Neji-kun_ last period?" He asked sarcastically.

Sakura's face turned slightly red, but she wasn't about to let Shikamaru get the better of her, "Shut the hell up, Nara. It's none of your business." She muttered as she walked past him.

Shika wasn't going to lose against Sakura either. As the girl walked past, Shikamaru stuck his foot out, making Sakura trip.

"AAHHHH!" The teenager screamed as she fell.

Out of no where, an arm slipped around the slim girl's waist, catching her.

Sakura looked up at her savior and smiled weakly, "Thanks, Neji-san..."

Neji gave her a nod and helped her up, then turned to face Shikamaru, "It isn't very nice to be pushing Haruno-san around."

Shikamaru just huffed and walked off to the final class of the day.

--

Once again, Sakura decided to be nosy and read the notes Neji and Tenten passed each other.

_'So...I heard you helped the freak today...'_

**'She is not a freak, and I just happened to be passing by when Nara tripped her.'**

_'Geez. There we go again. Nara and Haruno. Does he have a thing for the freak or something?'_

Sakura's face turned red from embarrassment and from anger. How dare Tenten talk like that about her, again?

**'Tenten, you know that isn't nice. I'm sure they just hate each other. At least, that's what I think...'**

Neji turned to Sakura, "Uhh...Haruno-san, there isn't anything going on between you and Nara, right?"

It took Sakura a moment to register that Neji asked her a question, "No. Why do you ask, Hyuga-san?"

Another piece of paper landed on Neji's desk. He opened it and read it over.

_'Oh, did you ask her? Cuz that's what it looked like...'_

Neji sighed and turned to Sakura remembering she asked him a question.

"Oh, no reason. And please just call me Neji, ok?" He answered.

Sakura blushed a little, "Ok, Neji..."

"Thanks, Sakura."

Neji didn't respond Tenten's note and tried to pay attention to Anko's lecture for once today.

A short while later the announcements began:

"Teachers and students, please pardon this interruption for the afternoon announcements. Today is the beginning of your last week to swim at the local Konoha pool. So choose your afternoon activities wisely and enjoy the last few days of swimming."

Sakura and Shikamaru both stopped listening after that announcement. There was usually always one announcement that caught their attention.

"Have a wonderful afternoon, a terrific evening, and be careful out there."

The same thought went through the two teens heads:

_'I'm so going swimming!'_

_--_

**A/N: Dood. I was soo stuck on writing this chapter. Lolz. But I love the two dramatic scenes in it! .**

**I love how Samari came into the story. And just to tell you all, she's _jealous_ that Sakura is more popular than her...so maybe all of that isn't true...**

**Anyways, R&R.**

**Mira L. Nara**


	4. Cold Days

**A/N: Yes, I did have the first part up, but I deleted it so I could post this. And Yes, this chapter is longer than the others. It's a way of making up for not posting in like...six months. Enjoyyyyy. Oh, yes. Rai Lockhart, I did do a scene with Shikamaru, TOPLESS. xDDD**

**--**

Day 4, Thursday Evening

--

As soon as the last bell rang, Sakura jumped out of her seat, and dashed to the door, not knowing what, or who, she could be running into.

BAM.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself laying on top of the boy she had despised for years. Shikamaru.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes before standing up.

"What the hell, Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned.

The girl just pushed him out of the way before taking off towards her locker.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he watched her run off, "Seriously. What the hell?"

He felt a tap on his back, and turned around to see Neji staring at him, "What did I do?!"

"Don't ask someone, 'What the hell?' after they fall. You've already embarrassed her enough today, don't make it worse." He said while walking off.

"What the hell. How troublesome..."

--

Sakura arrived at her door, out of breath.

Why did that have to happen to her twice that day?

**((Flashback))**

_"What the hell, Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned._

_The girl just pushed him out of the way before taking off towards her locker._

_She grabbed all of her stuff out of her locker and tried to leave the school without an interference._

_Unfortunatly for her, Ino stepped in front of her._

_"Soo...I saw you on top of _my _Shika-kun...Why was that?"_

_Sakura blushed and looked down, "I tripped. And I didn't know he was in the way. How did you even see? And, who else saw it?!"_

_Ino grinned, "Well, I saw 'cause I was walking to my locker until someone shouted 'SHIKAMARU'S GETTIN' SOME!', then I kinda turned around and saw it...And I think just about the whole tenth grade saw it."_

_The pink-haired girl sweatdropped and looked up, "Really? I'm going to have to find whoever said that..But first, I have to go home, then go to the pool."_

_The platinum blond nodded and walked outside, shortly followed by Sakura._

**((End of Flashback))**

She looked up at the door to find yet another rose taped to the door.

Sakura sighed as she untaped it and read the new note.

Who in the world could be sending her these notes?

This was the fourth one so far, and none of them have been as good as the first one.

The girl opened her front door and walked in, only to be greeted by the older sister she had been despising all day.

Sakura wasted no time in creating pain for the older girl, and Samari took several hits to the face before the raging fists stopped.

"Why...the...hell," Sakura managed through ragged breaths, "did...you...COME TO MY SCHOOL?!"

Samari shrugged, and looked at her younger sister, "Why the hell not? I was only speaking the truth."

"The truth?" Sakura looked at the red-haired girl, "Ok, since you were 'speaking the truth,' let me ask you some questions: Do I really have Neji _plastered_ to my walls? Do I really have _thousands_ of yearbooks in my closet? Am I really an _obsessed fangirl_?!"

The older sister rolled her eyes and grabbed Sakura's arm, only leading her to the punk's room.

She opened the door, and Sakura peeked her head around only to see that her room had been trashed by someone.

And that person had to be Samari.

--

Shikamaru sighed unhappily as he stared up at the clouds. "What a drag...."

There was a high-pitched squeel from behind him and two long, skinny arms wrapped around his neck, "Shikamaru-kuuunnn!"

He frowned and turned his head slightly to face the blonde, "Ino, I think it would be best if you release your troublesome arms from around my neck.."

Ino shook her head defiantly, "I don't think I can do that, Shika-kun. It wouldn't be right if I did so."

He sighed and just ignored her incessant giggling and her oh-so tightening grip around him, "This line is moving so slowly."

The teenage blond nodded, "Mhmm, but that gives me more time to be with you!"

The Nara groaned and pried himself from Ino and walked through the now open gates to the city pool.

As soon as Shikamaru found an open spot on the concrete by the poolside, he dropped his items and pulled his shirt over his head.

Shika rolled his eyes at all of the giggling girls who were staring at him and possibly thinking inappropriate thoughts about him..and slipped into the water.

Neji, who was across the pool, saw Shikamaru and frowned. If Sakura was coming, then there was bound to be drama between the two teen-enemies. He never did really understand what their problem was with each other, but it must have been a big one if Sakura constantly insisted on badgering the shit out of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scanned the pool area for a familiar pink head, "I thought she was coming.."

--

Sakura sneezed and blew her nose. She looked at herself in the mirror and posed, **'There is no way Neji will be able to ignore our sexiness! He will be all over us!' **Inner-Sakura shouted in her head.

After an hour of ripping pictures off of her wall-which were there because a certain someone in her family decided to be a bitch and plastered pictures of Neji Hyuga all over her room-Sakura was running behind. She was rushing while trying to do her hair and make-up-which really didn't matter, because she was going swimming-and ontop of that, she couldn't find her bikini.

Sakura put the straightener down and walked back over to her dresser. She pulled open one drawer and rummaged through it. She searched for her bathing suit everywhere.

At the very bottom of the last drawer, there was one article of clothing: a very skimpy black and white bikini.

Sakura sweatdropped and frowned, "This...is very revealing." She shrugged and put it on under a pair of black gym shorts and a white tank top.

She looked around on her vanity for a hair tie, but couldn't find one. So she just gave up and left her hair down.

The pink-and-black-haired teenager slipped on flip flops and headed down the stairs. She walked towards the door, but glared at her sister before walking out.

--

Within half an hour, Sakura was at the city pool's gate. She payed the entry fee and gained access to the open water.

Sakura looked around the area anxiously to see if she could find Neji, but the first person she saw was a very topless and wet Shikamaru Nara, who just so happened to be standing right in front of her now.

"Oh, so the vampire decided to come out of it's coffin, huh?"

Sakura's face turned red, _very red, _as she looked away from him. "Sh-Shut up!"

Even though Sakura absolutely despised Shikamaru, she had to admit, he was hot. Not only was he just _hot, _but he just so happened to have a nice freakin' body too.

The first time Sakura was given the opportunity to witness such an amazing sight was two years ago, during the summer.

**((Flashback))**

_Sakura was sitting by the poolside, drinking a glass of water. It was especially hot that day too._

_Shikamaru walked over to Sakura, shirt off and hair down-and his hair was wet too-, he shook his hair in her face, earning a yelp from the young girl. "Hey."_

_The pink-haired girl glared up at Shika, "Why did you d-" She was cut off when she caught glance at his nicely toned abs, and her face turned red._

_He raised an eyebrow, "What were you going to say?"_

_She looked away, embarrassed, "N-Nothing..."_

_He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows, "Tell me.."_

_"Wh-Why did you do that?" She asked, still not looking at him._

_"Oh." He smirked, "I felt like getting your hair wet. I mean, I know you would have gotten in eventually, but I wanted to bother you."_

_She frowned and pushed him into the pool, "Jackass."_

**((End of Flashback))**

Shikamaru chuckled, "Enjoying the sight?" He asked, gesturing to his chest.

Sakura looked him in the eye and frowned, "No. I am not."

He smirked, "Don't lie. I know you well enough to know when you're lying."

Sakura's face turned red and she looked away again, "I-I am not!"

"Don't deny it, Haruno."

"Shut up, Nara."

He shrugged and grinned, "There's only one way to shut me up."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

Shikamaru picked Sakura up and flung her over his shoulder, clothes on still, and threw her into the pool. "That is the only way to shut me up." He chuckled and smiled widely.

The now drenched teenager surfaced from under the water and pulled her shirt over her head, pulled her shorts off, and threw them at Shikamaru, "I hate you, Shikamaru Nara!"

Everyone that was at the pool was laughing at Sakura, who's make-up smeared down her face and her hair was not-so-straight anymore.

And for the third time that day, Sakura Haruno had been embarrassed by Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Yay. I love their relationship. **

**R&R Pleaseeeee. **

**Mira L. Nara**


	5. Embarrassment

**A/N: Yess. I am done. :) haha. OH. and I ADDED SHINO AND KIBA TO THE STORYLINE. Finally. xD hah. i love both of these pairings, NejiSaku and ShikaSaku to be exact. They are both amazingly awesome and just..just...LAKSNOIASNFIO. I squeel everytime i think about them being together. whoa. i just thought of something even more amazing then NejiSaku and ShikaSaku seperatly. SHIKASAKUNEJI. ohwow. that's a nice threesome, neh? Anywayss, readdd and enjoyyyy:)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I do not own this series, or the characters. Because if I did, there would be a lot of missing nins...in my house...under my bed. and they would allllll be hand cuffed to the wall, so they cannot escape. muwahaha!**

**--**

Sakura Haruno walked to her locker, ignoring all of the whispers directed towards her. "Stupid Nara.." She mumbled under her breath as she looked up at the front of her metal locker.

There was another rose.

And accompanying it was a small, neatly folded note.

She grabbed the note and unfolded it.

"Oh, damn! This person was there too?" She sighed and crumpled up the note and shoved the rose in her locker before storming off.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was asleep in the homeroom. Or at least it looked like it..He was actually just sitting there with his head on his folded arms, remembering the previous day's events.

**((Flashback))**

_Exhausted, Shika sat down on the ground and dipped his feet into the water._

_Sakura resurfaced from under the water and glared at Shikamaru. She frowned at everyone laughing at her, hell, Neji wasn't even trying to hold back a laugh!_

_She pulled the damp clothes off of her and flung them at Shika, "I hate you, Shikamaru Nara!"_

_He winced at the venom dripping off of every word she said, but of course, he would never let her know how it phased him. He peeled the clothes off of his face and looked at the drenched girl. "Ow, Haruno, that really hurt." He said with sarcasm._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbed the Nara's feet and pulled him into the pool, in the process of getting out._

**((End of Flashback))**

Shikamaru looked up when Sakura slumped into the desk in front of him. He leaned forward a bit to see what she was doing.

Sakura turned her head and looked at him, "What do you want?" She asked icily.

He raised an eyebrow, "Still pissed about yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nooooooo. I'm so totally _not _mad at you for pushing me into the public pool while _all _of my clothes were still _on! _And I am so not mad at you for embarrassing me in front of _every person _at the pool!"

Shika chuckled and ruffled her hair so much that it was now messed up, "Good."

The Haruno frowned and turned around so she wouldn't have to face him, "I still hate you.." She grumbled under her breath.

Neji sat down next to Sakura, who's face was red with anger. He looked at her and then decided not to say anything.

Tenten, unfortunately, popped up-out of nowhere-next to Neji and leaned over to look at Sakura, "Hey, Haruno, did you have a nice dip yesterday?" She asked, snickering.

Sakura glanced at Tenten and frowned even more than before, "Shut up, Mickey Mouse."

"What is that supposed to mean..?"

The teenage girl balled her fists up and placed them on her head, like the brunette's hair style, "Your hair reminds me of Mickey Mouse."

Neji bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Shikamaru just straight out laughed.

Tenten's face turned red, "W-Well...your hair is...pink!"

The pink-haired girl laughed, "Duhhh."

The bell rang before Tenten could say anything else and she walked over to her desk and sat down as the teacher marked her tardy.

--

Sakura pulled the rest of her items out of her locker and slammed it shut. She turned to the person next to her and smiled, "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back, "Hi, Sakura-chan. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to avoid another disaster-waiting-to-happen. What about you?"

The blond teenage boy chuckled, "Uhm..not trying to 'avoid disaster', just trying to avoid Ino-chan."

She raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

"I embarrassed the shit out of myself yesterday!"

"Oh yeah..I forgot." She laughed nervously.

"Exactly."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Is too."

"Not really. I mean..at least you weren't embarrassed by your worst enemy in front of every person, including the person you like!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Sakura sighed, shook her head, and walked away.

There was a tap on Naruto's shoulder and he turned around to look at the girl he had been trying to avoid.

Ino smiled, "Hi."

Naruto stared at her, "H-Hi.."

The platinum blond giggled, "You're going to Asuma's class next, right?"

He nodded, "Y-Yeah.."

"Do you want to walk with me to class?"

The loud-mouthed Uzumaki grinned, "Sure, Ino-chan!"

And the two happily walked to third period together and eventually started dating, then got married and had twelve kids.

Well, in Naruto's imagination that happened.

Back to reality now.

Naruto turned to see Shikamaru standing there, "What's up, Shika?"

Shikamaru looked at the school doors, "Where is she going?"

"Where is who going?"

"Sakura!"

"OH..you don't have to be mean about it.."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Out the front doors?" He shrugged.

"Well, duh. Of course she's going out the front doors! But why?!"

"I don't know! She got pissy and left!"

The Nara sighed and rubbed his temples, "This is troublesome.." Not looking at Naruto again, he walked out the front doors, in search of Sakura.

--

Sitting in a chair at a restaraunt, Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around and made sure no one was looking before she pulled out a large wad of cash. 'Samari is so stupid for leaving her money laying around for me to get ahold of..' She pulled out a twenty and stood up.

Sakura was about to walk to the counter, but the door opened, causing a bell to ring.

"Hey! Haruno! What do you think you're doing, skipping school like this?"

The pinkette's jaw twitched as she clenched her teeth and turned her head slowly to face a mocking Shikamaru. "I was hungry, and technically, you're skipping class as well."

"Yeah, but I'm here to get you back at school."

Sakura scoffed and turned back around to order her food from the impatient cashier.

The brown-haired teenage boy walked forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him, "Don't make me drag you back to the school."

"Don't threaten me."

"I don't think your mother or father would like to know how you've been spending your days recently."

She narrowed her eyes, "I think if you plan on producing children in the future you should let go of me and drop this."

Twitching nervously, he released her shoulders. "Fine. But if you're not back before lunch, your parents will hear about it."

Laughing and rolling her eyes, Sakura turned back around, "Ok, _dad._"

Thinking he could catch her off guard, Shika snuck up behind Sakura, wrapped an arm around her waist and went to throw her over his shoulder in an attempt to take her back forcefuly to the school grounds.

But, Sakura was faster than that and turned her body to smash her fist into his face.

"Ow! Shit! What the hell?!" He released her and grabbed his nose.

Sakura smiled maliciously. "Don't fricken touch me like that," she said before walking past him and out the door.

Shikamaru walked to a table and grabbed a few napkins, then pressed them to his nose. "Troublesome girl..."

--

Naruto sighed loudly and placed his chin in his hand, "Stupid Shikamaru..He's taking all of Ino-chan's attention.."

Sakura giggled and ruffled his hair playfully, "Aww. I'm sorry. It's my fault that he's all battered up like that."

"How so?"

"I was the one who punched him." She winked at him and grinned.

His eyes widened, "Really?!"

Her grin grew, "Yupp. Sure did. I wasn't about to put up with his crap any longer. And plus...he grabbed my waist." She then frowned.

The Uzumaki laughed and held his hand up for a high-five, which Sakura accepted, "Holy crap, Sakura-chan! You're awesome!"

"Ehh. It wasn't anything big. His nose just started bleeding."

"Yeah, but that's way cool that he was hit by a _girl._"

She rolled her eyes and picked at her food on the tray.

Kiba and Shino walked over to their table and sat down as well. "Hey, Naruto! Looks like your girl is into beat up and hurt guys. Maybe you should give it a shot." The dog-boy said teasingly.

But, Naruto, being the idiot he was, actually thought of it as a good idea. "I never thought about that..."He turned to Shino, "Hey..you..the kid I can never remember what your name is, hit me!"

Shino sweatdropped and looked at him through his shades. "I would rather not, Naruto. And the reason is because if I did so, I might get suspended. And if I get suspended, then my parents will take away my video games. And if that happens, I will have a reason to hit you."

"Oh, Sakuraaa. Look who's making his higness-ass over here." Kiba said pointing behind her.

Sakura turned her pink-head to look at Neji and then she immediatly turned back around, her face turning a slight shade of red, "Sh-shut up, K-Kiba!"

"Ha, you just sounded like Hinata for a minute with all of your stuttering and what-not."

"Do you want a bloody nose too, Inuzuka?" She asked, raising her fists.

"I doubt you can even touch me!" He raised his fists up as well, in response.

As soon as she stood up, to make it official that she was going to hit him, she slammed right into Neji Hyuga.

All of the boys burst out in laughter as food was spilt on the back of Sakura's shirt.

She turned around and looked at Neji, "I'm so sorry!"

Neji just chuckled and wiped food off of his white shirt. "It's no big deal, Sakura. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her, making her heartbeat speed up to about five-hundred miles per hour and her face flushed.

"O-O-Oh...O-ok.." She looked down and then sat down in her seat.

"Hold on, you have some stuff on the back of your shirt."

And of course, this only made her even more embarrassed.

Sakura stood up and turned her head to look at the mess, "Ohhh....that's really embarrassing..."

Even though Naruto was a complete idiot, he was also really sweet. He grabbed a few napkins for Sakura and helped her wipe up the mess, "Do you want me to take you down to the nurse's office, Sakura-chan? You can call your mom and have her bring you another shirt."

"Yeah, that would be gr-"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. I'll take her."

All heads turned to face Neji as he said this. And Sakura's face flushed even more.

Naruto shrugged, "Ok. I wasn't really going to, I was going to make Kiba or Shino take her. But I think Sakura-chan would be more comfortable if you took her down there." He winked at him.

Sakura spun around and slapped Naruto upside the head, "Naruto! You baka!"

Neji chuckled, "I don't really get it..but ok."

She turned back to him and smiled, "I think we should get going if I don't want Shikamaru to see this. He might make this even more of a mess than needs to be."

He nodded and started walking towards the door, but stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up with him.

--

The seventh period bell rang just as Sakura sat in her seat.

The pink-haired teenage girl was unusally in a good mood. She had just got back from art with her favorite sensei, Deidara-sensei. His class always made her in an extremly good mood, but usually Shikamaru would pop up and turn her mood horrible. But, there was no Shikamaru in the hallways as she passed, and there was no Shikamaru in the classroom, waiting to ambush her, so she continued to stay happy and bright, scaring classmates and friends in the proccess.

And as they all say, all good things must come to an end.

Which, unfortunately for Sakura, happened as soon as Neji walked into the classroom with Tenten latched onto his arm.

Sakura bit her lip as her heart dropped to her stomach and her face paled.

Seventh period passed by at a tortuously slow pace as Sakura secretly read all of the notes that Neji and Tenten were passing each other.

'I won't let this bother me. He's just another guy. Nothing special there.' She thought to herself.

**'Who are you trying to kid? Everyone knows that you are absolutly infaturated with him!' Inner-Sakura shot back.**

'Yeah..but he has a girlfriend.'

**'So? It doesn't mean you can't flirt with him.'**

'It means that I will have a jealous bitch harrassing me every minute she gets.'

**'But it'll be worth it in the end, won't it?'**

'You should be the one telling me..'

The announcements were over in a blur and before Sakura knew it, she was outside the classroom heading to her locker, not wanting to see anyone.

Except maybe Naruto. He was always good at comforting her everytime a certain person got a girlfriend.

And for some reason, really deep inside, Sakura had this strange reason to go find Shikamaru. And talk to him.

--

**A/N: Whoooo! Took long enough to write, neh? Ha. I love this chapter. I love Shika. He is so amazingly awesome. haha. I love how Neji just puts Sakura on this rollercoaster of emotion. I mean, one minute he is all like, 'HEY. I WILL WALK WITH YOU. WHICH MEANS I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE AN ATTRACTION TO YOU.,' and then the next minute he's like, 'HEY. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.' and poor Sakura, poor poor Sakura. she is left with no one. xD**

**-Mira L. Nara**


	6. Feeling

**A/N: Ok. So I am absolutly positive that this chapter marks the beginning of ShikaSaku-nesss. :D yay. hah. anywaysss..so i hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Too baddd. Because if I did, this would be the main canon couplee! ShikaSaku foreverrr :)**

**--**

The strangest feeling washed over Sakura suddenly.

She...actually wanted to _see _Shikamaru. She wanted to see him without also wanting to apply force from her fist to his face. Her eye twitched and she closed her locker softly, then walked to the Nara's locker on the other side of the hallway.

Whispers developed around her as she walked. It shocked many people that Sakura Haruno was walking to Shikamaru Nara, and her face was calm. Maybe she was going to surprise him by appearing calm but she was actually really pissed. Or, maybe she was going to explode as soon as she saw his face. Or..maybe-the most un-logical thing ever-Sakura was going to put aside her differences with Shikamaru and ask if he wanted to go out and eat with her. No, that last one was absolutly **_impossible. _**

Shika picked up his bags off the ground and stood back up, coming eye-to-eye with a pair of emerald orbs. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Trying her best to smile, Sakura responded through clenched teeth, "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out to eat."

Staring dumbfounded at her, his jaw dropped. "Wait...did you get hit on your head?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"Look, I'm only doing this because-wait. No. Nevermind. Just answer."

He shrugged, "Ok."

Sakura smiled, "Good. Because if you said no," she paused and made her voice sound vicious, "you would have another bloody nose."

He twitched slightly and slung his bag over his shoulder, "So..is this kind of like a date or something?"

"Noooooo. Definatly not. I just need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"If I tell you now there would be no point in going anywhere!"

He sighed, "Troublesome woman.."

"Come on. Let's just go." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the front doors and to the parking lot. "I don't have a car anymore. So you have to drive me there."

"Alright.." Shika spoke, rolling his eyes.

She giggled slightly and then quickly covered her mouth, shocked at the strange noise that just came out of her mouth. "Uhm...where's your car?"

"That way." He leaned his elbow on the top of her head and pointed with to the car with his other hand.

Sakura grumbled something under her breath and knocked his elbow off by jerking her head away, then walked swiftly to the vehicle.

"You might need these, Haruno!" He shouted after her, tossing the keys in her direction.

Catching the keys without looking, she arrived at the car and got in the drivers seat.

Shikamaru watched Sakura's every move. He had always been an excellent analyzer, but he never expected to see the day that he and Sakura would be going to a restaraunt...together. Sakura never showed any signs of interest in him, hell, she punched him in the nose and made him bleed!

He shook his head. Sakura said that this was NOT a date. 'I don't know why I keep thinking this is a date...Sakura likes Neji.'

Sighing, Shika then walked to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Took ya long enough." Sakura started the engine and grinned evily.

"Are you sure that I should be letting you drive?"

"I never said that you should. Why do you think I don't have a car?"

The Nara opened his car door and got out, walked around to the driver's side and pulled open the door. He wrapped an arm around the giggling pink-haired girl's waist and dragged her out of the car.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and regain her balance. She looked down, noticing that his arm was still around her, and then glanced back up at him.

He released her waist and got in the car, while Sakura stood there for a moment and then got in on her side.

"Where to, Pinky?"

"Hmm..that one on 42nd street. I like the food there." She said, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"Ok." He put the gear shift into reverse and backed out of his spot and then put it into drive.

As they drove in the car, there was nothing but silence. "Sakura.." Shika finally said, breaking the ice, and forcing Sakura to look at him, "Who was the person that left a rose on your locker?"

"I...really don't know. I started getting them this week. And it never said who sent them. They always had a strange poem attatched to the rose. Except for the one I got this morning. All it sad was, 'Don't primp yourself so much if you're going to get thrown in water.'" She sighed and shook her head as Shika chuckled, "Wait. How did you know anyways?"

"Umm..it's called I got to school before you and saw it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "How do I know you aren't the one sending the notes?"

"Sakura, seriously. Why would I do that? I thought you said we are enemies?"

"Yeah, I said that. _But, _I've never heard you say that you hate me, or despise me, or even dislike me. Not ONCE. And sure you _act _like you do, by calling me a bitch and all that, but you never say it directly to my face." She crossed her arms and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a hateful person. I don't like to hurt people's feelings. And-"

"Pshhhh. You hurt Ino's feelings almost everyday."

"-that is no fact as to why I am the one who is leaving the notes." He continued, ignoring her and talking at the same time as her.

"And what you just said is no fact as to why you aren't the person."

He rolled his eyes and put the car in park, "If all you're going to do is argue with me, you might as well just leave. It's a drag."

"Oh trust me. I'm going to do way more than just argue, Nara." She got out of the car, then walked to the front doors of the restaraunt.

Shikamaru got out as well and followed her to the door. He opened it, waited for her to pass by him first and then walked in. He looked around to see that they might've gone to the wrong place. "Uhh..Sakura, are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Yupp. I am positive."

"But this is a **_bar._**"

"Well duh." She smirked.

"Why are we here?"

"Like I said, I like the food here."

"How did you end up here in the first place?"

"I was trying to find Samari one day and she was here...working."

HIs eye twitched slightly, "Oh."

"Anywaysss!" She grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him to a table, "The reason I drug you all the way here."

"Is?"

Sakura grabbed him by the shirt collar and brought Shikamaru's face down to her eye level, "I swear to God if you say one word to either of my parents, I will make sure that you will have a more severe injury than a nosebleed."

"Why do you care about what your parents think? You _never _care about what _anyone _thinks!" He said, raising his voice slightly and staring at her with a serious face.

She stared back at him and then released his collar, "It's none of your business." She averted her eyes from him.

"No, Sakura, you're wrong this time. As a friend it is my business."

Confused, she looked up at him, "What the hell are you talking about, Nara?"

"As of today, I am declaring this war between you and I over." And with that, he walked out of the bar.

Standing still, the most confused she had ever been in her whole life, Sakura stared at the doors. And that feeling from earlier still lingered there.

--

**A/N: Ultimate squeelageee! hhaha. I love ShikaSaku. So much. To tell the truth..this chapter has actually been written out on paper for about three weeks..xDD i was just too lazy to type it up. OH, and the seventh chapter is done too. hahahha. from this point on, there will defffinatly be hints of future ShikaSaku. haha. i am such a spoiler. anywaysss..thankss for reading.**

-Mira L. Nara-


End file.
